Glass Hearts
by SoulessObsession
Summary: SWAN QUEEN. Set after season 4 finale. Involves the searching of the Author, many different villains, the apocalypse, a portal to Narnia and possible evil Regina Mills. And of course, cute Swan Queen banter.
1. Chapter 1

_There was magic in the air, Regina could sense its presence, calling to her like a light to a moth. As in all dreams, she could not remember how she got to this place, nor did she recognise her surroundings. The sky was an odd shade of purple, as if somebody had decided to paint it with crushed lilacs. If it wasn't for the angrily dark clouds swirling overhead, the colour would have been quite pleasing. Regina knew that in all rationality that if this was real, she would most definitely not be feeling as calm as she was in that moment. _

_The magic in the air was steadily growing in intensity, setting the former queen on edge. The pressure was building and she had no intentions of staying here to see it pop. _

_She could see no landmarks near her, only the never ending lengths of long, green grass brushing against her shins. She vaguely worried about her allergy to the plant but pushed that aside as the feeling of claustrophobia washed over her. She could see no exit in sight and swallowed the sudden panic that was rising inside of her. _

_The sound of thunder so loud and ground shaking crackled throughout the earth, startling Regina so much so that blue sparks shot out of her hands as the fight-or-flight mode kicked in. _

At least I can still do magic here,_ Regina thought as she stood on guard, waiting for something to happen. _

_Another crack of thunder shot through the sky, but this time rain came after it in torrents, immediately soaking Regina to the bone. Her vision was instantly diminished and she squinted, wrapping her arms around herself from the sudden cold. The sky was growing an angry, dark purple, almost black and the magic surrounding this place was at a pressure almost unbearable to Regina, who was fighting the urge to drop to the ground. _

_To Regina's surprise, her surroundings were starting to change colour, becoming lighter in nature and she realised that it was coming from above. Looking up, her heart caught in her throat as the dark purple clouds were becoming lit, as if something was passing behind them, illuminating them in a fiery haze. The sight brought a feeling of doom and despair and then she saw it, a burning asteroid hurtling across the sky. She watched as it shot into the earth miles away from where she stood and yet, she still felt the impact as it shook her to her soul. Fear was overwhelming her then as more and more asteroids lit up the sky, travelling towards the ground at ferocious speeds. _

_Fires were cropping up all around her and she could actually feel their heat, licking at the skin on her hands and face. The fires were consuming everything in their paths, the grass burning up and travelling quickly. She was going to die if she just stood there. _

_Using magic, she tried all that she could to distinguish the fires, but more and more asteroids struck the earth and more and more fires roared and she became exhausted from the effort. Standing in the middle of the field as she watched the world around her burn, she realised that this was the end. _

_She was witnessing the apocalypse. _

_The ground started to shake and she heard a horrible groaning sound, as if coming from the earth itself. To Regina's horror, the dirt beneath her feet started trembling and she yelped as a few metres away from her, the ground split open causing mud and soil to tumble into the deep hole. She ran as fast as she could, heading nowhere, going nowhere, as the earth cracked open behind her, chasing her, daring her to keep running. Smoke choked the air and her lungs struggled to expand as she kept running for her life, although she knew in the back of her mind that it was hopeless. _

_The earth finally caught up to her and with one last gasp, she felt her feet miss the ground as it opened up beneath her. The scream caught in her throat and then she was falling, falling, falling, the smoky purple haze above her the last thing she saw. _

Struggling for breath, Regina Mills shot up in bed, clawing at her chest, sweat beading down her face as the images of the dream faded in her mind. Her heart was pounding as she wiped her forehead, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, trying to calm down.

This wasn't the first time she had had this dream. In fact, this had been recurring multiple times now and she was starting to become concerned. Scared even. Regina had been alive for a long time, but not once had she experienced something like this. Ever since Robin Hood had crossed the town border she had been suffering from nightmares. That was six months ago. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of these broken night sleeps.

Regina sat there in the dark, listening to her own shallow breathing and the occasional creak of the old house. Her window was open and the light breeze was comforting against her feverish skin. She was relieved to see that the sky was a normal colour, the crescent moon winking down at her.

Just as her heart rate was slowing to a somewhat, 'normal' pace, a loud crash from the floor below startled her. This was quickly followed by heavy footsteps. Regina's first reaction was pure anger. Who was imbecilic enough to break into _the Evil Queen's house_?

Furiously, Regina stood up, wrapping her robe around her and storming out onto the landing. She saw the kitchen light had been turned on and felt disbelief coincide with her rage. Was this person a moron?

She lightly stepped down the stairs, not wanting the intruder to hear her, and rounded the corner that led to the large kitchen. If this person was disrupting the order to her cooking utensils then somebody was not leaving here without a pig's tail.

To her surprise (and complete disgust) she saw Hook raiding her fridge. The former queen's lip curled in distaste. Regina was going to have a field day with this one. Another excellent excuse to chew Emma out on her lack of taste.

Stepping into the light, she coughed pleasantly. Hook spun around as if he had been electrified and held up his hands (well one hand, one hook).

"It's not what it looks like," he began, his thick accent lacing his words. Regina gave him the smile she used to use when she had been Queen and was about to sentence someone to a beheading. Gods knew that that's what she would love to do to this pirate.

"Oh? Then please inform me dear," Regina replied perching down on one of the bar stools and tapping her fingernails against the marble of the bar. "What could you have possibly been doing raiding my fridge?"

Regina noticed with malice that the man looked exhausted and ragged, his facial hair in need of desperate trimming. It made her wonder once again how Emma could possibly be in a relationship with this pirate. If the blonde knew half the things Hook had done back when they had lived in the Enchanted Forest, she would be running for the hills. Although, Regina noted, the same thing could be said about herself.

"Emma wanted me to come check on you. She'd had a tip off about somebody trying to break into the Evil Queen's lair and wanted me to make sure that didn't happen."

There were so many things wrong with what he had just said that Regina wanted to strangle the man and then Emma.

"What right does she have to send her _boytoy_ to protect _me_?" Regina sneered. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"That's what I said-" Hook said sheepishly but was cut off.

"And what made you think that taking food from _my _house was acceptable?" Regina's voice was dangerously soft and the pirate knew that he was stepping on thin ice.

"I haven't actually _eaten _anything-" But he was cut off once again when Regina's patience came to an end. With a wave of her hand, Hook found himself bound and gagged in a humiliating position on the former queen's kitchen floor. Regina smiled in satisfaction, almost laughing when the man started struggling against the magical rope.

Taking out her cell phone, she stabbed in the number for the Sherriff's office and held it to her ear. The phone only rang once before Emma's sleepy voice answered. The woman must have been waiting for something like this to happen.

"Miss Swan, are you aware that your _boyfriend _broke into my home and thought it was acceptable to steal food from my kitchen?" Regina said briskly.

"Well, hello to you too, Regina," Emma answered yawning loudly. The former queen rolled her eyes.

"If you're not here in ten minutes to sort this mess out, I'm taking your currently gagged pirate and feeding him a poisoned apple."

"You've gagged Hook?" Emma laughed loudly, completely ignoring the threat. "And poisonous apples, Regina? Really? After what happened to Henry, I thought for sure you'd stay away from that stuff."

Regina felt her anger rising even further.

"Don't push your luck Miss Swan," was all she said before ending the call. With an irritated sigh she slumped her head in her hands, pretending that the muffled groans from Hook were actually his screams as she watched an axe clear his head off of his neck.

That made her feel slightly better.

Regina reflected on how _irritating _it was that Emma Swan felt the need to bring to light every mistake, every flaw that Regina owned, as if the woman didn't already see them herself. Regina held a deep bitterness for Emma. Not only because she was her son's birth mother, but also because she was a _Charming _and the _Saviour _who could only ever do well, never made mistakes. The complete opposite to Regina who found herself failing on a regular basis. Now that Gold, Elsa &amp; Anna and Robin Hood were gone, there was nothing left to do except to find the author to that damn story book, which Emma had volunteered to help with.

This had confused Regina to no end. The plan was to find the author and force him/her to write Regina a happy ending. Why did Emma want to help her with that? One minute, the blonde was reminding her of all the bad decisions she had made and then the next, she seemed like she genuinely wanted to help her.

Emma Swan confused and surprised Regina daily and she wasn't sure she appreciated that.

There was a sudden knock at her front door and she stood up abruptly, smoothing down her hair and wrapping her robes even tighter around herself. Hook observed this with curiosity and wondered why Emma seemed to have such a strange effect on the royal queen.

Regina opened the door to a tired Sherriff who looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Preferably in a warm bed. The woman's blonde hair was messy and the wind was blowing it around her face. Emma was dressed in her work attire and her light green eyes regarded Regina with slight wariness.

"Hey Regina," Emma smiled. "I'm here to pick up my gagged boyfriend?"

"Yes," Regina replied briskly. "This way."

Regina led Emma into the kitchen, feeling slightly awkward as the blonde had never been here so late at night. When Emma saw Hook on the floor, she burst out laughing, a loud and carefree sound that was pleasant on the ears. Regina found herself smiling albeit with tight lips.

Hook's reaction wasn't particularly a happy one when Emma laughed. He growled and flopped against his restraints once again, his cheeks a slight red from humiliation. Regina was extremely pleased at the sight and felt a strange surge of power, the same sort of feeling that she used to enjoy in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh man, I have to take a picture of this," Emma cackled taking her phone out. "Sorry about this Hook," she added as she snapped the picture. Hook made his longest groan yet and went limp against his restraints in defeat. Regina observed Emma in slight surprise, unsure about her behaviour. The blonde's eyes were lit up with mischievous glee and her smile was never ending. Regina could admit that she was a beautiful woman.

"Regina, could you um, snap your fingers and make the rope go away?" Emma asked. "Untying him by hand would take forever."

Regina bit her lip but nodded, waving her hand which effectively untied and un-gagged Hook. Regina was expecting a tirade of complaints and curses from the pirate but he simply got up, whispered something in Emma's ear and left the house quickly and quietly. Regina watched in triumph, hoping that the man had learnt his lesson.

"Sorry about that," Emma said. Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I knew you wouldn't like that I sent Hook over here, and I certainly wasn't expecting him to _steal _from you, but I got a…concerning message today and I was… worried."

"Worried about what exactly, dear?" Regina replied sitting back down at the bar stool. She was beyond exhausted and wished for this night to be over with.

"For your safety," Emma said sheepishly. Regina's eyebrows rose even further.

"Thank you for the concern Miss Swan, but in case you were not aware, I am perfectly capable of defending myself." To make her point even clearer, Regina snapped her fingers and a ball of fire suspended above her palm. She clenched her fingers together and the magic dissipated with a slight _hiss_.

Emma wasn't impressed.

"Yes, I do know that, but this was different. Why do you think I asked Henry for the night?"

"I merely assumed you wanted to spend time with him, dear," Regina replied.

"It was to get him out of the house, Regina," Emma snapped. The change in her mood was palpable and Regina realised that she wasn't messing around.

"You have my attention."

"There was an incident today at the Three Little Pig's house. I just figured it was the kid's messing around with them again but when I arrived there, the entire damn building was in flames," Emma sighed and sat down next to Regina, their legs brushing against one another. Regina fought the urge to move away. "After we got the fire under control I searched what was left of their house and I found… this." Emma took something out of her pocket and gave it to Regina. The woman took what looked like a folded, blank piece of paper and frowned. She opened it and read the words there, her heart in her throat.

**The world will end in flames. **

Immediately, Regina's dream came to mind but she pushed it away, not wanting to lose control in front of the Sherriff.

"Turn it around," Emma whispered. With an extreme sense of foreboding, Regina flipped the piece of paper over and her heart sank completely. It was a drawing of fiery objects crashing into the earth and standing in the middle of the chaos was Regina herself, dressed as the Evil Queen.

There was no doubt about it, this had something to do with the dreams she had been having. Or perhaps they were visions now?

"The picture looks like something out of the storybook," Emma said snapping Regina out of her thoughts. Regina realised that Emma was right and a flicker of hope flared in her chest.

"Even more reason to find the author," Regina murmured.

"Do you think this will actually happen?" Emma asked. Regina bit her lip.

"I've been having… dreams of this exact same thing. Asteroids destroying the earth's surface, the ground falling away from my feet. I haven't slept since Robin left."

"What if this is happening because we've decided to _find_ the author?" Emma said suddenly. "Think about it! You've only been having these dreams since _we_ decided on it."

Regina turned on the blonde angrily.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to know that you will never find happiness because you're… you're a _villain_?" Regina hissed.

"Regina, I didn't mean-"

"Go," Regina said abruptly. "Get out of my house!"

Emma didn't bother to argue. She knew she had overstepped a boundary and she knew there was no talking Regina down. Standing up, she watched the former queen put her head in her hands and she decided there and then that no matter what, she was going to help Regina. The woman deserved happiness and as Saviour, it was her job to find it, no matter the cost.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered and left, leaving Regina alone to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Remembering dreams was always like looking through a veil. The basics were there, the shapes and colours and textures, but never the details. Never the specifics, never the truths. That was what it was like for Regina. The more she tried to analyse the aspects of her dream, the murkier it became. It was getting to the point where she wasn't sure which the beginning was, and which was the end.

It was frustrating the woman more than she'd care to admit. She felt like she was standing on a river bank, looking into the depths of a lake which was covered in smog, knowing that the answers were right in front of her but just out of reach. Just out of sight. It was cruel, taunting.

Exhaling loudly, the queen rose her eyes to the mirror she was standing in front of and took a long, hard look. Regina was staring at herself, but still was unable to recognise the woman in front of her. She ran a hand down her abdomen and stood up straight, shoulders back and looking as regal as she could muster, imagining the rightful crown that used to adorn her shoulder-length, black hair. The clothes she wore in this world were far different to the elegant and expensive dresses that were handmade for her in the Enchanted Forest. She had to admit though, the black power suits she wore here made her look just as in control as the dresses did. She was wearing one of her favourite ones today as she wanted to look her best when chaperoning Miss Swan and Henry around the author's house. After insulting her a few nights ago, the blonde had took it upon herself to apologise to Regina, to which she grudgingly had accepted.

The three had decided to keep their little, 'Nancy Drew' investigations to themselves, which Regina was grateful for. She would never admit this out loud, but deep down, she was ashamed at the desperate lengths she was reducing herself to for even a glimpse of a happy ending. She knew she had become a shade of her former self.

Clearing her throat, Regina stepped away from the mirror that portrayed her imperfections, her failures and slowly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, desperate for coffee. Her eyes were slightly red from another night of restless sleep and her brain was fuzzy, causing a severe lack of concentration. She hoped she could stay awake long another to be of some use to her son.

Walking into the brightly lit room, she started the kettle, yawning loudly and letting her eyes wander. They snapped to attention at the drawings that were stuck to the fridge door and she smiled absentmindedly, remembering the occasions Henry had presented them to her, proud of his work. He had been such a young boy then, oblivious to the true nature of his adoptive mother, a heart full of love and innocence. Back then, Regina could do no harm in his eyes and he adored her unconditionally. She had revelled in it while it lasted, but she knew it would have to change eventually, if not because all teenagers resented their parents in some way or another. Never in a million years did she think it would be because of a storybook that the boy took to heart, believing with all his might that it was true, that his mother was the Evil Queen.

Regina felt cold, hard depression slap her in the face. Even though things had relatively worked out between adoptive mother and son, this wasn't the life she wanted Henry to grow up in. She certainly hadn't wanted his biological mother to step back in it and the former queen scowled at the thought of Emma, remembering the first time she had shown up at her doorstep, claiming that Henry had travelled all the way to Boston, just to find _her_.

Regina was ashamed to admit that she was horribly jealous of the hold the blonde had over her son. The two had clicked instantly, Henry becoming infatuated barely two weeks into their newfound relationship. Regina could never get the boy to look at her the way he did Emma. It stung her blackened heart. There was one thing in this world that she loved dearly, and that was Henry.

The loud sound of an obnoxious car horn scared her half to death and she cursed, realising that she had been moping for far too long. Quickly, she poured her half-cold coffee into a travel mug and hurried outside. It was a dreary day, the clouds a depressing grey, the drizzle of rain dampening her face.

The colour of Emma's neon yellow Bug contrasted greatly against the weather, irritating Regina for unknown reasons. Maybe it was just because the car belonged to the Saviour that got under her skin. She could see Henry in the front seat, waving at her. The boy had half of his teeth still growing in, making his smile look slightly lopsided. Regina couldn't help grinning back and walked carefully down the wet, stone steps, making sure she didn't trip in the high heels she was wearing.

To get to the car, she had to pass by her beloved apple tree and her eyes happened to wander up to it. Regina gasped slightly as she saw the state of the fruits that were hanging off of the branches. Most of them were black and shrivelling up.

_How could this be? They were fine yesterday! _

"Regina, hurry up!" Emma called from the car but she was too busy staring, horrified at the tree that she had worked so hard on. Did someone do this deliberately? Was there some kind of curse that had been put on them?

She heard the sounds of a car door closing and the _click-clack _of shoes on the wet concrete, but still she stared, feeling like something had been twisted inside of her, anger bubbling discreetly underneath.

"Regina, what are you doing?" a breathless Emma asked walking up beside the woman. "What the- what happened to your apples?"

Regina turned around to scowl deeply at the blonde.

"Miss Swan, I do realise that you have the mental capacity of a five year old, but surely you can see that I have no idea what ill fate has befallen my tree," she replied harshly. Emma merely chuckled and shook her head, shoving her hands into the red leather jacket she was wearing.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me a five year old," Regina snorted. "It sort of looks deliberate though, don't you think?"

"Precisely my thoughts, dear. It's a good job I have the Sherriff standing next to me isn't it?" the former queen smiled sweetly at the blonde who visibly swallowed.

"You want to report this?" an eyebrow was raised.

"Tell me something Miss Swan, have you ever seen apples behave in this manner by themselves?" Regina was speaking to her like a child to which Emma scowled.

"Fine, I get your point. You think someone's messed with your apples. I'll be sure to call it in once I get back to the station, okay?" Emma hoped that this would appease the older woman, not wanting to waste further time on this pointless affair.

"See to it that you do. I have some very choice words to whoever did this," Regina replied slightly menacingly. The two fell into step with one another as the former queen finally ripped her gaze away from the poisoned tree.

"Let me guess, it goes something like this, '_how dare you tamper with the Evil Queen's apples_?' Die!" Emma mocked splaying her fingers out, intending on making a fireball but failing. Regina merely watched her in slight amusement.

"I'm sorry dear, but was that supposed to be an interpretation of me? Maybe you should learn how to actually _use _your magic next time you're going to try and do an impersonation," she cackled. The blonde's cheeks had gone bright red.

"Just get in, _your majesty_," Emma grumbled, opening the car door for her. Regina smirked but hopped in the back of the small vehicle. Henry spun around to her excitedly.

"Was Emma just trying to do magic?" he asked laughing. "I saw the constipated look on her face." Henry and Regina chortled as the blonde once again, scowled and turned a deeper shade of red.

"I see how it is, pick on the Saviour day is it?"

"I thought that was every day?" Henry asked laughing even harder. Regina enjoyed the sound and marvelled at how young the brunette looked when he smiled. She took great pleasure in the fact that he didn't resemble Emma in the slightest. The same couldn't be said for their personalities however, which could be quite irritating. It sometimes felt like she had a mini Emma running around her house.

"Your words hurt me kid," the blonde grinned, pulling away from Regina's mansion and starting down the road. The former queen didn't appreciate being stuck in the back seat but she let it go, leaning into the leather interior and gazing out at the gloomy sky. Her eyes were itching from tiredness and she longed for a good night sleep.

"Are you alright mum?" Henry was looking at her with concern which warmed her heart. She smiled at him.

"I'm fine Henry, thanks for asking. I'm just not sleeping very well."

"Yeah, no kidding. The other night I heard you making noises in your sleep. I figured you were having a bad dream."

That surprised Regina. She hadn't realised that she was vocal during her dreams. She glanced up and saw that Emma was watching her from the car mirror. She felt slightly uncomfortable at being the centre of attention.

"I hope I didn't wake you, dear," she said to the boy. His hazel eyes turned vaguely sad at her comment and she wondered why that was.

"Of course you didn't, mum. You really should be looking after yourself."

Regina marvelled at what point her son had become as perceptive and selfless as he had. Well, she thought bitterly, he was a Charming after all.

"Henry's right, Regina," Emma contributed. The woman was not happy at being lectured. The situation only made her realise how much she had changed since the Enchanted Forest. Once upon a time, if anybody had even _tried _to tell her how to do things, they would have had their head rolling faster than they could say, 'sorry.' "Maybe you should think about making a sleeping potion or something."

"I have tried, Miss Swan," Regina responded curtly. "These dreams are something else."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked worriedly. The women had decided against telling the boy Regina's troubling dreams. He had enough on his plate to worry about.

"Don't worry kid, they're just nightmares. Your mum's a tough cookie," Emma reassured him but he didn't look convinced. Nevertheless, he dropped it, much to both of the women's relief.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, Regina staring out of the window and trying not to drop off while Emma and Henry played a quiet game of eye spy. She couldn't remember the last time Henry and her had played a game like that.

"The weather is looking horrid," Emma commented as they finally pulled up outside the Author's mansion, the gates standing wide. Regina didn't like this place at all, but she knew it was their best bet at finding out who, or _what _the Author was.

"It's good to see you using your eyes, Miss Swan," Regina replied sarcastically. Emma rolled her said eyes as she killed the engine. They sat in silence for a moment as the rain started to pour down heavily, limiting their vision. Regina had a horrible flashback of her dream and had to quieten down her heart.

"If it gets any worse, we may be stuck here." Henry seemed excited at the prospect but the adults dreaded it. Stuck in this creepy, old house with each other?

No, thank you.

They got out of the car at a count of three and rushed for the entrance of the building, bursting inside with all the grace of an elephant. In the ten seconds it took to get there, all three were drenched in rain water, hair plastered to their faces.

"We look like drowned rats," Henry laughed looking at his mum's. Regina wiped her forehead and gave a very watery grin.

"Speak for yourself," she said jokingly. Emma scoffed and looked at the woman with her hands on her hips.

"Please, you look worse than I do," she said with a smirk. Regina raised her eyebrows at the woman.

"I'm afraid you need a mirror, dear."

"I'm sure you still have Sidney on speed dial, don't you Regina?"

The former queen glowered at the Sheriff, eyes throwing daggers. The woman could never help herself, always having to have the final say.

"You're insufferable, Miss Swan," Regina hissed. Henry watched his mother's with growing dread. Their conversations always ended up like this, a battle to see who could be the cruellest. It made Henry feel uncomfortable and horribly sad that they couldn't get along. He wanted them to be friends more than anything else. He thought that finding the Author together would bring them closer, but so far, nothing had changed.

"Excuse me for not appreciating being stalked by the adoptive mother of my _child_," Emma spat back. The sudden change in atmosphere was apparent, both women throwing off dangerous auras of magic. Regina was itching to nail the blonde's face with a boils curse. She'd love to see how prominent Emma's smirk was when her beautiful face was scarred with pus oozing sores.

"Please don't do this now," Henry's pleading voice interrupted their childish argument and Regina immediately felt ashamed at taking the bait of the Saviour. She should know better by now, not to rise at her comments, no matter how biting they were.

"I'm sorry Henry," she apologised. "Your mother and I are being extremely immature." She shot Emma a dark, evil glare, one that the blonde returned just as strongly.

It was silent for a moment, the rain pounding on the roof the only noise.

"We should go to the library," Henry said hesitantly.

"Of course," Emma replied putting her hand on his shoulder. Regina bit her lip at the rising insults that she was dying to hurl at the blonde, but she swallowed them down and followed the two deeper into the house. They passed the room that had once held the portal that had sent Elsa &amp; Anna home, but was now empty and bare. The house had an uncomfortable breeze drifting through it, occasionally raising the hair on the former queen's arms.

Henry led the way (as he was the one who had discovered the library) and walked down the hallway that had a hidden door at the end of it. He pulled the wall lamp scone and with a thick _crunch_ the wall parted, leaving a dark passageway beyond.

Regina remembered the first time she had set foot in this library; the awe and trepidation that had coursed through her veins. The hope, for the entire room was filled with empty storybooks just waiting to be written.

She gazed at the hundreds of shelves lining the walls as she did every time she came in here and watched as Henry got straight to work, picking up from where he left off last time, searching the books for any clues. None of them knew what they were looking for, but they were trying anyway.

The smell that the hundreds of pages gave off was pure magic. Regina's skin tingled and her senses came alive from the rippling currents of magic in the air. It was a better stimulant than coffee and she felt her brain become more aware, despite the lack of sleep.

"Every time you come in here, your cheeks flush," Emma murmured as she stood next to her. Regina gritted her teeth, not bothering to respond, wondering what the blonde could possibly be getting out of all of this. What was her ulterior motive? What was she _doing_? "I'm sorry, Regina. For before. What I said was completely uncalled for."

The former queen turned to the Sherriff, her hands clenched slightly. "I didn't expect anything else, Miss Swan. Why would you possibly want to act like a decent human being around me? It's unheard of." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Emma could hear the hurt as well.

"I don't know what came over me-" she began but Regina cut her off.

"Don't make excuses, Sherriff. Despite what everyone else thinks, I know you are not the perfect _Saviour_," she spat watching as Emma's eyes darkened and how she bit her lip in frustration.

"You're right, Regina. I'm not. I can be the first one to admit it. I _hate _the pressure that is put on me. I hate this role that I've had to step into, but at least I can _admit _it," the blonde replied furiously.

"What are you implying?" Regina asked lowly.

"All I'm saying, is that maybe you should take a good, long look at yourself."

Regina almost screamed at the woman. If only Emma knew the internal struggles she had on a day-to-day basis. She would never had said that if she knew. Biting her tongue, she merely shook her head at the blonde and turned her back, not trusting her voice. Not trusting herself. Emma didn't have a clue what it was like to be shunned, whispered about, _and feared. _The woman had no idea and so she was ignorant, wrong in her beliefs about Regina, just like everybody else was.

"Why don't you ever let anybody _in_?" Emma's voice was surprisingly desperate and Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling oddly disappointed despite her better judgement. She had hoped that, out of everybody, Emma would at least understand a little.

"Because they treat me like _this,_" Regina growled turning around and gesturing between them. "They treat me like dirt."

Emma's face immediately portrayed how hurt that comment had made her feel and it tore at the former queen, confusing and angering her. Angry that she actually _cared _that her words had offended the blonde.

"Mum's!" Henry's voice interrupted their staring match and Regina realised that she was breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her ears. She felt a deep furiousness that seeped into her heart and soul for letting Emma, her son's biological mother, to affect her the way she did. Regina was _the Evil Queen_ for Pete's sake. She could have people on their knees for her, force them to do what she pleased and yet here she was, caring about how she may have hurt someone else's feelings.

She was disgusted with herself. Embarrassed and ashamed, letting down the woman she used to be, wondering what was happening to her.

Emma took one last, wounded look at her and went over to their son, hands clenched by her sides. Regina sighed heavily, feeling a headache brewing. It was going to be a nasty one, she could tell.

As the woman was gathering up the courage to head over to the blonde, a shattering crack of thunder sounded overhead, causing Henry to yelp and the women to jump violently. The building seemed to shake from the sound and Regina's heart was in her throat once more, cruelly reminded of her dream.

There was another booming noise and the small light that was illuminating the room went out with a snap, shrouding them all into darkness. Regina started to panic, hearing both Emma and Henry breathing heavily. The fact that she couldn't see brought on a wave of claustrophobia, unable to think properly or rationally.

"Okay, don't move," Emma said breathlessly. Henry gave a little whimper and Regina remembered that he wasn't overly fond of the dark. Another crack of thunder caused all three of them to shriek loudly. "Regina! Cast us some light, would you?"

The older woman, suddenly realising that she could do magic, clicked her fingers together and once again drew up a fireball, one that she suspended in mid-air. The faint light threw shadows around the room, illuminating Emma and Henry's apprehensive faces. Henry laughed sheepishly.

"Did you forget you could do magic, mum?" he asked. Regina gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"It may have slipped my mind for a moment, yes," she answered, embarrassed, her heart still pounding in her chest.

"I think we may be stuck here for a while," Emma murmured, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Regina's stomach flipped at the thought and she wished that she was anywhere but here. The longer she spent in the blonde's presence, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"I'm going to check the rest of the house, maybe see if there's a fuse box anywhere," Regina muttered.

"Be careful!" Henry called as the woman made to leave the claustrophobic room. She left the fireball bobbing around the ceiling. Regina smiled at the care in Henry's voice and exited, once again shrouded in darkness. The entire house was silent and she snapped her fingers summoning more light. A feeling of dread had settled into her stomach and she found herself treading lightly along the carpeted floor. She chastised herself for being so silly, even if there were any intruders, she was the most powerful thing in Storybrooke. However, she just couldn't shake the feeling that this storm wasn't exactly…normal. After her dreams though, she found herself questioning everything that happened to her.

Regina made her way through the house, heading towards the kitchen. There was no furniture in the entire building; whoever lived here clearly only used the library. She felt eyes on her everywhere she turned, an irrational fear of being watched plagued her mind as she tip-toed to her destination, guided only by the little ball of light in her hand.

She had just made it to the kitchen when suddenly, her keen ears picked up the sounds of footsteps behind her and she spun around, holding her hand up high so that she could see better.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Evil Queen herself."

Regina felt every inch of her body turn icy cold as her heart plummeted.

"Maleficent…always a pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you in Storybrooke right now?" Regina asked curtly, watching the woman in front of her pace, the carved walking stick echoing off of the tiled floor. She was dressed in her Enchanted Forest attire; elegant black dress, the menacing horns on her head and the large blue necklace adorned around her neck. Slight fear was raising its ugly head in Regina and she struggled not to let it show. The last thing Maleficent needed was incentive to attack. Her mind wandered to the two people sitting upstairs that she had to protect, hoping that Emma prevented Henry from leaving the library.

"Regina," Maleficent purred, ignoring the question. "I'd heard you'd become… _domestic_, but I hadn't realised how much so."

The comment irritated the former queen and she curled her lip, nostrils flaring.

"Don't test me, Maleficent," she growled, keeping her hand up high to make sure the faerie didn't escape her sight. The woman turned to face her, the dim light catching the wicked grin on her face that filled Regina with dread.

"You always were quick to anger… I must say, I'm glad that hasn't changed."

Regina was growing tired of the games, half expecting Maleficent to attack her or to summon whoever she had come with. She didn't think for a second that the villain was alone.

"I'm giving you five seconds to talk," Regina warned, holding out her free hand to make her point clear. She saw hesitation cross Maleficent's face, secretly pleased that she still had that effect on people.

"Alright, alright, no need to get testy," the woman sneered. "I've come in peace after all."

"So talk!" Regina snapped, close to using her magic on the faerie. Maleficent sighed dramatically and started to pace once more.

"Aren't you tired, Regina? Tired of always being seen as the villain? Tired of _never _getting your happy ending?" Maleficent stopped abruptly and stared intently at Regina who merely glared back. However, her insides were doing somersaults at the woman's words, wondering where she was going with this. "A little birdy," she tapped the side of her nose. "Told me that there was an _Author _in this land of yours who was writing all of our stories! You can imagine my disbelief of course. Somebody was in control of _my _destiny? Impossible! But _then, _Regina, I found this house. I found _you_."

The former queen swallowed uncomfortably, feeling extremely wary and on guard. Not taking her hands down for a moment, waiting for the cue that would tell her to use magic.

"You can relax you know," Maleficent chuckled. "I'm not here to fight you, merely to give you a _message, _if you will."

"What message?" Regina growled. "I still don't see what you're getting at."

"Let me spell it out for you then. You're not the only villain who wants their happy ending. You remember Ursula and Cruella don't you?" the faerie smiled sweetly, noticing the perspiration on the Evil Queen's forehead who was currently experiencing waves of panic.

"I should have known," Regina sneered. "Can't go anywhere without your Sisters of Darkness, can you?"

"_Queens, _Regina, _Queens_," Maleficent corrected. Regina gritted her teeth at that but said nothing. "They didn't want to come with me, still a bit sore over what you did to them back in the Enchanted Forest."

Regina hid a satisfied smirk, still quite pleased over that ordeal. The Queens of Darkness had tried to steal something from her, which, of course, hadn't been tolerated. Cruella ended up as a Dalmatian, Ursula sprouted scales and Maleficent had her wings taken, something that had meant a great deal to her.

"I'm surprised you willingly came yourself. I figured you'd still be a little _sore _as well," Regina sneered. Maleficent merely smiled albeit a little tight lipped.

"I shall get my wings back, one way or another," she murmured.

"I wouldn't count on it," Regina replied loudly. "I didn't exactly bring my collections with me to Storybrooke. Who knows where they are now? Why, the Dark One could even have them."

The former queen was bluffing, knowing that Rumpelstiltskin was over the town line, somewhere in the real world, but Maleficent didn't need to know that. To Regina's surprise though, a wide smile broke out on the faerie's face.

"Oh no, he doesn't, and you know that Regina. Why, wasn't it one of your fellow citizen's that _banished _him from here in the first place?"

Regina's stomach dropped to her toes, her hands slipping lower from surprise and shock.

"How could you possibly know that?" she hissed. Maleficent's smile was becoming infuriating.

"I always admired your intelligence, Regina, but I think you may be out of practice. Use your brain, love."

The former queen was thinking hard, trying to come up with the solution to this problematic situation that she had found herself in. There was no way Maleficent could know that… unless she had spoken to the Dark One herself… but no, that was impossible. Wasn't it?

"Rumpelstiltskin… where is he?" Regina demanded. The faerie's smile grew wider and she chuckled darkly.

"I _knew _you'd catch on! The Dark One found my sisters and me, working in lowly jobs in that horrendous world that _you _had banished us to. We were miserable, alone, _powerless."_

Regina was barely listening, icy fear sickening her stomach. _They had found Rumpelstiltskin? How did they come to Storybrooke? _She had made sure that these particular three could never cross the border. Rumpelstiltskin must have had something to do with it. She _knew _she shouldn't have overestimated the power the town line had.

"_Where is the Dark One?" _Regina's voice was dangerous, sparks flying from her hands. She saw Maleficent recoil slightly.

"Don't do anything you'll regret," she sneered. "You'll find out in due time. I haven't even told you the reason I'm here yet."

Regina let more sparks fly, this time dangerously closer to the villain standing in front of her. Maleficent visibly recoiled and let out a snarl. "Stop wasting my time, _fool_."

"I can see you're running out of patience," Maleficent hissed. "Very well, then. I'm merely here to warn you. Things are about to change around here. You're either with _us_, or _them_," she pointed upwards, towards the library and Regina's heart sank. "You'd better remember who you really are, Regina. You can't run from your past. Face it, you're one of us. I'll be seeing you soon. _Very soon_."

Regina was about to reply but the woman merely raised her hands and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, causing the former queen to curse loudly. She realised that her hands were shaking and she clenched them tightly, heart hammering, tears of frustration licking at her eyes. She wanted to scream, cry, throw something.

"Regina?" Emma's voice suddenly echoed throughout the house, causing her to jump slightly.

"I-I'm fine!"

"Did you find the fuse box?"

Regina clicked her tongue in annoyance, almost laughing from hysteria. "Does it look like I have, Miss Swan?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound weird!"

"Perhaps you should come down here and talk to me properly instead of yelling from across the house," Regina replied, sighing slightly, feeling exhaustion overcome her. What was she going to do? Was it impossible to get a mere six months in peace? Did she always have to be rounding up the bad guys?

She snorted as she realised how ironic that was. A bad guy catching other bad guys. It made no sense. Nothing about this world made sense. It was obvious that Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest were made to be apart. It wasn't the first time she regretted casting that damn curse in the first place.

_No_, she chided herself. _Then you wouldn't have Henry. _

And that was all that mattered.

Emma's footsteps clunked down the stairs and towards her.

"Where are you? I can barely see a thing!" the blonde complained, her voice coming from the room opposite the kitchen.

"I'm here," Regina said, leaning against the counter.

"Where the hell is here?" Emma called again. Regina refrained from insulting her.

"The kitchen, Miss Swan!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist," Emma smiled and rounded the corner, spotting the floating light above the former queen. She frowned when she saw how agitated the woman clearly was.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked.

"Nothing, Swan," Regina replied rolling her eyes. "Where's Henry?"

"I told him to wait upstairs."

Emma took a step towards Regina in concern. Unfortunately, because she couldn't see, the blonde tripped over her own foot and ended up sprawling on the floor in front of the raven-haired beauty. Regina took one look at the disgruntled blonde and laughed, snorting in amusement.

"It concerns me, Miss Swan, that Storybrooke is under the protective eyes of _you_," she chuckled. "You can't even walk straight, let alone do magic."

Emma got back up to her feet, far closer to the former queen now then she was, and scowled. "I'm glad I could amuse you, _your Majesty_," Emma looked at Regina carefully, noting the slightly bloodshot eyes and her still shaking hands. "I know you're keeping something from me. Did anything happen down here?"

Regina flared her nostrils. "I don't need to tell you everything, Swan."

"When it involves your safety, then yes, you do," Emma replied. Regina regarded the blonde with annoyance, wondering how she got off on being so damn heroic.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she exploded in frustration.

"I don't care what you say," Emma said stubbornly, shaking her head. "I'm always going to be here to keep my son _and_ you safe."

They stared at each other, both trying to figure the other out, willing one of them to submit. Deep down though, they knew that that would never happen, their personalities far more alike than they'd care to admit.

"Mum's?" Henry's voice startled the women and they jumped apart, as if they'd been stung. Regina hadn't realised how close they'd been standing and her face flushed hot for reasons unbeknownst to her. She was starting to resent the feelings the blonde rose in her.

"Down here Henry, in the kitchen! Be careful, it's dark," Emma called. They stood in silence as they listened to their son stumble his way towards them, each lost in their own thoughts. Regina's stomach turned with anxiety, contemplating on whether or not to tell them about her encounter with Maleficent. She knew she couldn't keep it from them forever, but she wasn't sure whether she'd even be able to get the words out. Knowing that Henry was possibly in danger once again made her want to vomit.

Henry found them and the three of them stood there, Regina's son gazing at her in concern.

"Are you alright, mum?"

"I'm fine, Henry. I'm just in need of a good apple pie and a hot shower," Regina replied smiling at him.

"What I wouldn't give for pie," Emma groaned. "Let's go check if it's still raining."

They headed for the front door and Regina sighed in relief at the sudden light that came flooding in when they opened it. The rain had ceased to a drizzle and the fresh smell of damp earth lifted her spirits.

"Hey kid, go jump in the car, I've got to talk to your mum for a second," Emma said. Henry looked at the two of them quizzically but shrugged.

"Alright, but don't fight again!"

"Don't worry, Henry. I'm not in the mood for one of our games," Regina said to him. Henry smiled hopefully and dashed to the car, hopping into the front seat. Emma turned to Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"Games?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, that's what this is, is it not? Some kind of game to amuse you?"

Emma frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Regina sighed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm really not in the mood for this. I'd appreciate it if you'd just drop my son and I home."

"I don't want you thinking that our relationship is a game to me, Regina. Because it's not."

"Relationship?" the former queen scoffed. "I would hardly call what you and I have, a 'relationship.'"

"Then what is it, Regina?"

Regina looked the blonde squarely in the eyes, ignoring the pounding of her heart and the sweat on her palms. "Nothing. We have _nothing_."

Hurt shot on Emma's face, pure and simple, and the woman didn't even try to hide it. Regina bit her lip and turned away, taking a step towards the car. She didn't get very far before Emma grabbed her arm and spun her back around. Regina's eyes flashed with anger, especially when she felt sparks shoot up her spine from the contact.

"What the hell-"

"You're wrong," Emma interrupted, letting go of Regina's arm. "We have _something_, and you know it. We share a kid for Pete's sake."

"That means nothing, Miss Swan," Regina hissed.

"Well it does to me!" the blonde exclaimed. "You can pretend all you want, but I'm not going to stop trying to be your friend. I've told you this before and I'm telling you again."

Regina remembered the moment in her vault when Emma had said something similar to this but Regina still couldn't wrap her head around it, couldn't figure out what the blonde gained from this.

"Duly noted, Sherriff. Now take me home," Regina said stiffly. Emma sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not letting this go," she said stubbornly.

"I didn't think you would for one minute," the former queen replied bitterly. Emma gave her one last look before brushing past and heading to the car. Regina inhaled heavily, closing her eyes and trying to calm the intense, mixed emotions that were battling for her attention.

Fear, anxiety, annoyance, uncertainty and frustration were just a few.

"Are you coming, Regina?" Emma asked from the car, once again holding open the door for her. She bit her tongue and followed the blonde, getting into the vehicle, refraining from flipping Emma off.

"Hey mum, can Emma stay for pie?" Henry asked turning around in his seat. Emma got into the front and started the car. Regina's first instinct was to say no, but she caught the pleading expression and the puppy dog eyes on top and her resolve broke.

"Sure," she said. "As long as she helps in the kitchen."

Emma almost choked on her saliva.

"You want me to cook?"

Regina smirked. "Yes, Miss Swan. The Mill's always pull their weight around in the kitchen."

"But I'm a Swan and us Swan's let other people do stuff for us," Emma said causing Henry to laugh. The comment didn't go unnoticed by Regina though who was surprised to hear that she didn't refer to herself as a Charming. It unarmed her slightly and she once again found herself wondering what Emma was getting out of all of this.

She watched her son in the front seat as he told Emma a joke, his hands flying in expression, his eyes sparkling and his mouth split into a grin. She swore then and there that she would never let anybody touch him.

Maleficent wasn't getting anywhere near him.

And, she reminded herself. She was the Evil Queen after all, there wasn't many people who could match her power.

Except, perhaps, the Dark One.


End file.
